EL COMIENZO DE UN LARGO CAMINO
by taia himura
Summary: Despues de años de no verse, dos amigos vuelven a encontrarse. Pero tal vez las cosas no seran tan sencillas como cuando eran niños... No es Yaoi


EL COMIENZO DE UN LARGO CAMINO.

* * *

Las montañas se encontraban reverdecidas, los árboles comenzaban a estrenas sus verdes hojas, mientras que el viento venia cargado de un dulce sabor a saturas.

Los días del viaje habían sido largos y tediosos, cargados de tristezas, trabajo y pocas alegrías.

Sus ropas mostraban un gran desgaste y sus rostros tenían la madures de haber caminado por largos y difíciles caminos.

A sus espaldas cargaban mas de lo que un anciano pudiera contar, sus pies estaban forjados para largas travesías y sus músculos serian la envidia de cualquier otro Shinobi, sin duda se habían forjado al calor de la batalla, el hambre y la desesperación por un ideal.

Su ropa aun poseía la sangre salpicada de su ultimo oponente, mientras que sus compañeros solo mostraban una irónica sonrisa, el estar ahí de nuevo caminando asía esa ciudad que lo había esperado tantas veces con los brazos abiertos, le producía un tenue cosquilleo en el estomago, pero jamás aceptaría que estaba nervioso por volver.

O no, el era un heroico guerrero que no se dejaría avasallar por esas circunstancias.

Al encontrarse frente a la entrada de Konoha sintió bajo sus pies el cosquilleo que le advertía sobre el peligro inminente, pero no le importo, en su rostro se dibujo una tenue sonrisa y sintió el peso de haber hecho algo mal, sabia que lo había hecho mal pero ya no importaba, después de todo el camino ya había sido recorrido.

* * *

Naruto estaba inmerso en el papeleo, ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y el sol se ocultaba lentamente tras su ventana, sin duda el ser el nuevo Hokage era un traba exhaustivo, pero no se quejaba siempre había sido su sueño, y siempre lo seguiría siendo, el defender a los aldeanos con su fuerza, el utilizar todos los recursos que poseyera para traer la paz y felicidad a la aldea, el saberse acompañado por sus amigos…

Sus amigos, siempre estaban ahí para apoyarlo, para defenderlo para alzarlo y que alcanzara sus sueños, pero a pesar de estar rodeado por gente que lo quería y estimaba aun había un lugar vació en su corazón, el lugar que siempre ocuparía "él", su gran amigo, su gran rival su gran apoyo Sasuke.

Y es que era una pelea sin el, que era una discusión sin los comentarios agridulces de Sasuke, pero el tiempo ya había pasado y tras doce años de estar separados las cosas habían cambiado demasiado, las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales.

Naruto se levanto de su escritorio y vio el atardecer ocultarse tras las montañas, y un tenue suspiro salio de sus labios cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar.

Después de haber recuperado a Gaara, una semana después jamás lo olvidaría, aun que lo deseara.

* * *

Había sido una semana difícil para todos, había sido una semana cargada de la emoción de saberse cerca de su querido amigo, pero las cosas no resultaron así.

Sasuke yacía en el suelo un tanto golpeado mientras que los seguidores de Orochimaru habían sido derrotados, el simplemente se encontraba de cara al sol, tirado en medio de la nada respirando pausadamente, quien lo hubiera visto juraría que solo estaba descansando, que solo estaba ahí para descansar y tomar acaso un poco de sol.

Pero la realidad era otra, a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su mentol si es que se le pudiera decir así, estaba el cuerpo de Orochimaru, cuando llegaron a él Sakura-san tuvo que cubrir sus labios para no dejar escapar un grito ante la situación que tenia frente suyo.

Sin duda Orochimaru había obtenido su propósito, el cuerpo del mas joven de los Uchihas.

Sasuke sintió una presencia conocida y sonrió, que pensaría Naruto al saber que el tenia dentro suyo a Orochimaru, que pensaría al saber que ahora tenia el poder para matar a su hermano, que pensaría al saber que ahora mas que nunca deseaba acabar con la vida de ese maldito.

Apretó su mano y sintió el poder recorrer su cuerpo, el conocimiento estaba dentro de él, todo lo que había deseado, se levanto lentamente y abrió sus ojos azules tan oscuros y profundos como las entrañas del mismísimo mar.

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente ante la mirada estupefacta de sus antiguos compañeros, pero había uno entre ellos que no conocía, jamás olvidaría la mira seria de ese chico de piel tan clara.

Naruto camino asía Sasuke y el solo seguía sonriendo.

- Así que al final conseguiste el cuerpo de Sasuke- en sus ojos se veía la profunda decepción que acababa de sufrir.

- Si serás tonto, es que acaso no reconoces a aquel que tanto añorabas, a aquel que tantas veces quisiste encontrar, como puedes siquiera imaginar que esa serpiente venenosa podría ganarme a mi, sin duda sigues siendo un gatito.

Sakura corrió asía Sasuke y lo abrazo, mientras que el simplemente no hacia nada, ni para alejarla ni para acercarla aun mas, simplemente se dejaba abrazar por esa peli rosa que con tanto amor siempre lo había esperado.

- Me tengo que ir nos encontraremos otra vez, esta vez después de consumar mi venganza.

Y tal y como lo predijo sucedió, paso el tiempo paso por muchas peleas y estuvo muchas veces cerca de la muerte pero recorrió ese camino con orgullo y valor, y ahora lo que recibía a cambio sin duda era la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurriría después de cruzar esa gran puerta de madera.

* * *

Sakura estaba comprando cosas para adornar su nuevo departamento, al no haber encontrado a Ino para que la acompañara, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y como iba a querer acompañarla en lugar de estar con Sai, así que no le quedaba de otra más que ir sola.

Pero se sintió mejor al encontrarse en el camino a Hinata, tal vez no estaría sola durante la tarde.

Después de las comprar Sakura invito a la antigua heredera del clan Hyuugan a su casa a tomar un poco de te.

Hinata sin duda seguía siendo la chica tímida y de buen corazón que era de niña, la única diferencia es que ya no se desmayaba cuando Naruto estaba cerca de ella solo se sonrojaba y asta eso ya no era tanto.

Ella había ayudado mucho al nuevo Hokage para llegar al lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, ella se había arriesgado mucho, y por eso se lo agradecía.

A Sakura aun se le hacia a veces un nudo en la boca del estomago, al recordar que ahora Naruto se encontraba con ella y no con la chica de ojos de luna, pero Hinata siempre le sonreía y parecía como si eso no le afectara ahora, era cierto eso de que "si es feliz a tu lado, es lo mejor", y Hinata lo había llevado al pie de la letra el de desearles buena suerte.

Hinata se despidió de Sakura y comenzó a caminar bajo laguna llena de Konoha, quería tomar un poco de aire fresco así que se dirigió a la entrada para ir a correr un poco por el bosque.

Después de haber caminado unos tres metros lejos de la entrada fue grande sus sorpresa al ver un grupo de tres personas, su corazón se detuvo por un momento y sintió una sacudida fuerte, después camino tranquilamente asta el chico que sin duda seguía siendo el líder de ese grupo tan singular.

- Uchiha-san- la tenue voz de Hinata resonó en los oídos de Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras sus compañeros solo veían a la hermosa Konoichi que los miraba.

* * *

Hinata corrió asta la oficina del nuevo Hokage y lo encontró ahí solo revisando unos papeles, tras haber abierto la puerta bruscamente como ella jamás lo había hecho sintió vergüenza de dejarse llevar por esa emoción y se arrepintió al instante al sentir la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules.

Naruto miraba a Hinata quien respiraba agitadamente, debía ser algo importante la noticia que traía sino ella jamás actuaría de esa manera debía de ser algo muy serio, así que se levanto de su silla.

Hinata entro en la gran estancia sin duda estaba muy nerviosa pero debía ser fuerte, se lo repetía internamente, cerro la puerta y suspiro para darse valor.

- Hokage-sama yo…- Naruto frunció un poco el seño, sin duda debía ser algo muy serio e importante para poner a esa chica así.

- Dilo de una vez Hinata-chan me estas poniendo nervioso- Hinata cerro los ojos se mordió un poco el labio y después lo soltó todo de un jalón.

- Sasuke-sama se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad, el quiere hablar con usted pero no sabe si es conveniente que entre a la ciudad o ¿no?- las palabras salieron tan rápido de la boca de la chica que tardaron un rato en ser digeridas del todo en la cabeza de Naruto.

- Sasuke…

Naruto salio corriendo seguido por Hinata, el sentía sus emociones estar un poco desordenadas, pero debía de ver con sus propios ojos que lo que la chica decía, y es que aun no creía lo que había escuchado.

Cuando llego al lugar donde Hinata lo guió, lo vio ahí frente suyo y este le sonrió como si siguieran siendo los chiquillos que se pasaban peleando por ver quien era mejor.

* * *

El lugar era la laguna donde Hinata pasaba las noches entrenando sabia que nadie pasaba por ahí amenos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, Naruto camino asta su amigo y le tendió la mano mientras el lo jalo para darle un abrazo de esos que se dan los amigos que pasan bastante tiempo alejados, y es que así es como habían pasado las cosas.

Hinata les llevo un poco de comida a Karin y al joven otro joven de cabello marrón quien mostraba una herida un tanto profunda Ens. Rostro, Hinata junto un poco de Chakra y curo las heridas de los dos, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban unos metros alejados.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban frente a la laguna mirando el agua clara que estaba a sus pies.

- Asi que por fin has cumplido tu venganza.

- Así es, aun que debo de admitir que eso no ha llenado el vació que sigo sintiendo.

- Sasuke aquí las cosas también han cambiado.

- Me ha comentado Hinata que eres ahora el nuevo Hokage, alfil as cumplido tu anhelo también.

- Todo fue gracias a la gente que me estuvo apoyando, incluso creo que le debo demasiado a Hinata.

- Supongo que ahora están juntos¿no?- Naruto sonrió.

- Claro tu sabes, yo la quiero como una hermana y ella me apoya y yo...- Sasuke sonrio con superioridad sin duda ese tonto jamas cambiaria.

- Yo me refería a otra cosa, pero sigues siendo un tonto.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y su mirada se torno seria.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde hace tiempo que había deseado que esto ocurriera, has regresado a Konoha verdad.

- Supongo que de esos cambios hay algunos que no fueron los mejores ¿verdad?- Naruto asintió y después suspiro.

- Pero yo soy el Hokage y mi deber es que todo este en orden y bien, ahora mismo no podrán regresar a Konoha pero voy a arreglar todo para que estén pronto en tu casa como en los viejos tiempo.

Naruto se levanto y Sasuke dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, quienes estaban siendo atendidos por Hinata y sonrió, mientras Ens. Pensamiento resonaban las palabras de naruto "si, como en los viejos tiempos."

* * *

Sakura ya estaba preocupada por Naruto cuando este abrió la puerta y entro, venia un tanto cabizbajo, pero al verla sonrió con un deje de melancolía, cosa que sorprendió a la peli rosa.

- Ocurrió algo- Sakura acaricio tiernamente la cara de Naruto.

- Sasuke ha regresado a la villa.

A Sakura se le paro el corazón por un segundo y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, abrazo a Naruto y comenzó a colorar aun mas, sabia lo que todo eso significaba, y sabia de la alegría y el dolor que pronto se haría presente en el corazón de su rubio.

* * *

Sasuke y compañía habían sido llevados a una pequeña casa a las afueras de Konoha donde Hinata les mostró el lugar, sin duda esa chica era muy eficiente, y se sorprendieron al ver que esa pequeña casa que parecía estar abandonada estaba mejor arreglada de lo que se pudiera esperar.

- Vaya asta parece que nos estaban esperando- Dijo Karin mientras se tiraba en el sillón.

- Supongo que la utilizan para las misiones de vigilancia¿no es así?- dijo el chico que estaba con ellos.

- Mas o menos, de hecho esta es mi casa- Sasuke la miro más fijamente.

- Tu no vivías en la mansión Hyuugan- los ojos de Hinata se tornaron tristes.

- Eso ya es cosa del pasado, bueno los dejo para que descansen, deben de estar agotados por el largo viaje.

- Por que no te quedas, digo no nos molestaría que nos vigilaras, después de todo aun seguimos siendo renegados de Konoha.- Hinata se sorprendió ante el comentario.

- Nos molestaría que un Anbu nos estuviera vigilando todo el tiempo.

- En ese caso les molestara mi presencia entonces Sasuke-san

- Tú eres un Anbu- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hinata solo se sonrojo y asintió.

- Neji-niisan me ayudo un poco.

La noche comenzó a correr tranquila, mientras que en la madrugada el sueño les fue ganando y los tres viajeros se quedaron dormidos mientras que Hinata miraba por la ventana, sabia el problema por el cual Naruto tendría que enfrentar y sintió congoja en su corazón.

* * *

El tiempo pasa a veces lentamente otras mas rápido y sin miramientos por los mortales, sin duda nunca se detiene y cuenta cada movimiento que hagamos aun cuando este sea involuntario, las cosas, los sentimientos y los sueños vuelan a lo largo de nosotros algunas veces hiriéndonos otras dándonos fuerzas, pero para el caso siempre están ahí con nosotros, los minutos son los jueces, las horas el jurado y los días nuestra condena.

Más de una vez deseamos que nada siga avanzando pero el intentar detener el tiempo, es como querer vaciar el mar con una cuchara cafetera.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Naruto mientras tomaba otra taza de café, se sentía mal incluso sentía que el corazón se le paraba por momentos, y es que como iba a evitar que los ancianos le negaran el regreso a Sasuke, ya una vez se había hablado sobre ese tema y la respuesta había sido la misma.

Sasuke no podía regresar a Konoha no importaba que tanto rogara Naruto, no podía permitirse el regreso de un traidor a Konoha, ya se lo había advertido una vez Tsunade, por ese motivo no había seguido con la búsqueda de su amigo, pero ahora era el que quería regresar, y como decirle que no.

Sakura se había quedado dormida momentos antes, por lo que el decidió llevarla asta la cama y después darse un buen baño, tal vez así las ideas llegarían a su cerebro.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en el pórtico admirando el amanecer, era tan hermoso, cada vez que lo veía le recordaba a Naruto, sentía que era la única forma en que podía sentirse unida al rubio sin sentirse culpable por Sakura.

Sasuke salio de la casa y la miro por largos momentos, sin duda esa joven había crecido mucho, como habrían cambiado los demás, se sentía un poco triste al imaginar todas las cosas divertidas que tal vez pudo ser, pero no debía pensar en el pasado aun faltaba un largo camino y si sus sentidos no lo engañaban esa parada en Konoha solo seria temporal.

Se acerco lentamente a la joven que solo sonrió, momentos después estuvieron así sentados solo admirando el amanecer.

- A veces yo también extraño mi hogar, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de una cosa- Sasuke solo la miraba en silencio- que el hogar esta donde el corazón esta, así que el mundo en si es mi hogar no importa que tan lejos este de la casa donde crecí, a donde llegue y encuentre personas que me quieran, ahí estará mi hogar.

- Parece que tú también has estado pérdida, no tanto como yo, pero al fin y al cabo pérdida.

Hinata solo sonrió mientras sus mejillas se volvían a sonrojar.

- ¿Naruto tendrá problemas por mi regreso verdad?- Hinata suspiro sabia que esa conversación ocurriría pero había deseado evitarla.

- Naruto siempre ha tenido problemas, cuando el llego a ser Hokage nadie lo quería pero con el tiempo lo comenzaron a apreciar, el es muy fuerte y tu también su amistad ha estado viva aun cuando estén separados.

- Tu también has crecido mucho- Hinata le sonrió mientras sentía esa calidez que crecía en su pecho.

- Mi situación es diferente por que se que aun cuando soy libre, no tengo el valor para volar por mi misma.

- Tal vez solo necesites una mano amiga- Sasuke cerro los ojos y se recargo en el barandal de madera que estaba tras suyo.

- Sasuke-san…- Sasuke abrió los ojos y miro a la joven de ojos de luna.

- Al fin y al cabo ya sabia de ante mano que no podría regresar a Konoha, ya lo sabia pero necesitaba ver de nuevo a ese tonto, las cosas han sido difíciles por que yo lo había deseado así, pero ahora me arrepiento, tal vez lo que yo deseaba solo fue una tontería y asta ahora me doy cuenta.

- No debes de juzgarte tan cruelmente, tienes personas que te apoyan y que a pesar de la adversidad están ahí, no importa que tantas veces ayas soltado sus manos, siempre hay alguien apoyándote, ahora solo debes de darte cuenta y comenzar de nuevo, nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde para mirara a tu alrededor Hinata-chan – Hinata se sonrojo al sentir la mirada intensa de Sasuke.

Este se levanto y se dirigió al interior de la choza, dejando a Hinata con unos pensamientos volando por su cabeza.

* * *

Naruto había tenido una de las reuniones mas duras de las que pudiera recordar, el no había sido tan rotundo que le dolía el pecho, lo único que lo mantenía firme era sentir la mano calida de Sakura en su hombro, ahora debía de pensar en como lo tomaría Sasuke, sentía que le volvía a fallar a un amigo, primero a Lee y ahora a Sasuke.

Pronto tomo su chamarra y salio de la torre del Hokage debía de hablar con Sasuke lo más pronto posible, debía de encontrar la forma de ayudarlo.

Naruto llego frente a Sasuke quien ya lo esperaba parado junto a un árbol, Sakura estaba al lado de naruto y le regalo una sonrisa sincera, ya no con ese sonrojo ni con esa emoción de amor, solo como una amiga que había esperado tanto el regreso de su amigo.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto.

- Lo he pensado bien tonto y creo que Konoha es una villa demasiado pequeña para vivir para siempre aquí, iré a recorrer otros lugares y volveré, tal vez cuando regrese ya estén listos para recibirme como en otros tiempos lo estaban.

- Pero no tienes que irte tan pronto, digo…- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- Decidí por mi mismo irme un día, y cuando decida regresar será también por mi mismo, pronto nos volveremos a ver y espero que para entonces ya tengas al menos un niño en camino- Sakura se sonrojo de grande manera.

- Cuando te iras.

- Dentro de tres días, por lo mientras pienso pasar a mi antigua casa por unas cosas, supongo que pondrás a alguien a vigilarme y…- Hinata salio de la casa.

- Yo te acompañare así no te sentirás tan incomodo Sasuke-San.

- Esta noche cenaremos ramen en mi casa entonces, por supuesto Hokage-sama y Sakura-chan están invitados- Sasuke solo miraba a su compañera y se sentía un poco mas tranquilo.

* * *

La tarde corrió tranquila, hace cuantos años no había estado en esa casa, hace cuantos años no había usado su símbolo de su clan, sin duda seria duro el comienzo, una sensación de nostalgia atravesó su corazón y comenzó a sentir que los pies no le soportarían por mucho tiempo.

Solo cuando sintió una mano calida en su hombro se sintió de nuevo con fuerza.

Hinata había estado ahí toda la tarde con el, apoyándolo, sabia que las despedidas eran tristes así lo había sentido cuando vio a Neji irse tal vez para nunca regresar, pero ella también tuvo alguien que le presto su hombro para llorar.

Aun cuando los hombres son más difíciles, ella sabia que Sasuke necesitaba alguien en quien confiar sus mas frágiles sentimientos.

Ambos se abrazaron por unos instantes que bien fueron eternos pero cuando se separaron sus fuerzas estaban renovadas.

* * *

A la noche paso entre risas y comentarios un tanto pintorescos, no solo habían llegado Sakura y Naruto, sino también sus amigos de antaño, Tenten cuidaba de Lee quien un estaba un poco débil pero había insistido tanto en ir a la fiesta improvisada que no tuvo mas remedio que ayudarlo, Kakashi también reencontraba ahí, el tiempo se detuvo al menos por una noche, por que fue como si nada del pasado hubiera importado, fue como si todo fuera solo alegría y felicidad.

Karin era una mujer un tanto picante por así decirlo que mas de una vez saco de quicio tanto a Kiba como Sai, pero toda la velada fue increíble.

Hinata termino de recoger ya entrada la tarde todo el tiradero del día anterior, casi todos habían ido a nadar o simplemente a caminar para estar mas tiempo con Sasuke, pero ella había preferido recoger el lugar y tener lista la comida, también se había ofrecido a ayudar Shupps, el chico que viajaba con Sasuke, el le comento que Sasuke después de la muerte de su hermano no había dejado de pensar en Konoha.

Habían perdido amigos en el camino pero ahora veía que tenía nuevos amigos y se sentía bien por él.

Hinata senita como su corazón se estrujaba al recordar que eso solo seria momentáneo ya que Sasuke no podría quedarse en la villa como sus amigos pensaban.

Miro asía el interior de su cuarto y vio ahí la maleta que años atrás Neji le había regalado de cumpleaños y sonrió, tal vez era también tiempo de extender sus alas.

Al final el día tan poco esperado había llegado, los tres días anteriores habían sido geniales, pero había llegado el momento de la despedida, y eso a nadie alentaba.

Ya estaban a las afueras de Konoha y Sasuke y sus amigos tenían ya listas sus maletas, solo tenían que comenzar su largo camino.

Sasuke miro a Naruto y sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero tuvo fuerzas para comenzar a hablar.

- Este no es un adiós, es solo un asta luego eh torpe, así que ni creas que te has librado de mí.

- Tu eres el que ni creas que te has librado de mi- Naruto abrazo a Sasuke a modo de despedida y se estrecharon las manos, momentos después Sasuke comenzó a caminar perdiéndose en el camino.

Naruto solo vio volver a alejarse a su amigo sin poder evitarlo, pero sabia que pronto lo volvería a ver.

Cuando Sasuke llego a los limites de Konoha se encontró con una joven que ya tenia lista su maleta, al igual que el iría en busca de su hogar, iría en busca de un destino, pero iría con una mano amiga que no dejaría que se perdiera y que le mostraría lo hermosos que es el mundo.

Y así los caminos comenzaron a ser recorridos, sin mirar a tras sin derramas mas lagrimas, sin arrepentimientos.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Como saben naruto no me pertenece, no lo hago con fines de lucro sino para entretener un rato.

Este fanfic tambien fu producto de un reto que andaba por aqui, y es para ti Arashi.

espero que les guste y ya saben espero sus comentarios solo denle en donde dice Reviews okis cuidensen.

Sayonara.


End file.
